En busca del horrocrux accidental
by Florencia Rowling
Summary: Es una historia en la cual podrán ver más allá de Hogwarts y la tenebrosa magia que los rodea.


**En busca del horrocrux accidental**

**1**

**El descubrimiento**

Ginevra se arrodilló sobre la húmeda tierra y escrutó las huellas con ojo experto. Éstas le indicaban que los lobos habían pasado por ese bosque hacía apenas unos minutos, y que no debían de estar muy lejos. El objetivo de Ginevra, una serpiente enorme cuyas proporciones podrían ser las de un árbol robusto y antiguo, se encontraba con actitud confundida, y ella se sorprendió de que el animal estuviera solo, sin su dueño.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, pero soplaba una ligera brisa hacia el lado oeste del bosque. Una nube plateada, cuyos bordes brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, se encontraba flameando sobre los árboles que la rodeaban. Las pequeñas montañas se amontonaban entre los árboles y se perdían entre la inquietante bruma que se arrastraba hasta la altura de los árboles más pequeños, tan densa que Ginevra no podía distinguir los animales con tanta claridad.

Ginevra tenía dieciséis años, de modo que sólo le faltaba un año para salir de Hogwarts. Su delicado cabello rojo fuego le enmarcaba sus marrones ojos brillantes. Llevaba ropa muggle que Hermione le había prestado hace unas semanas, su varita de madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón, empuñada, y una mochila de cuero.

Los mortífagos la habían obligado a internarse en los alrededores del río Anora, un gran arroyo que se extendía de un extremo del bosque prohibido, un lugar al que muchos temían, hasta Daret, uno de los pueblos elfos del mundo mágico. Ginevra era la única bruja de su generación que se atrevía a seguir las huellas de los lobos por esos fragosos parajes.

Era el cuarto día de caza y ya se encontraba agotada. Si no mataba a esa serpiente, se vería obligada a regresar a Hogwarts con las manos vacías, pero había prometido matarla, y no podía permitirse escuchar las burlas de los integrantes de Slytherin.

Ginevra se puso de pie silenciosamente y echó a andar por el bosque hacia una cañada escondida entre las montañas donde estaba segura que se encontraba la serpiente. Los árboles más altos impedían ver el cielo con claridad y proyectaban sombras que podrían confundir hasta al más sutil de los viajeros.

Una vez en la cañada dejó su mochila en el suelo. La luz de la luna iluminaba cada espacio entre los árboles, e incluso un par de bultos inmóviles donde los lobos descansaban sobre la húmeda hierba. La serpiente que ella buscaba estaba al frente de los lobos y se distinguía por su color verde opaco.

Ginevra se acercó a rastras lentamente, con su varita a la altura de los ojos. Su trabajo de los últimos cuatro días estaba a punto de culminar. Empuñó su varita con fuerza, casi con violencia, y una impetuosa explosión quebrantó el silencio de la noche.

La serpiente echó a deslizarse hacia el lado contrario. Ginevra salió de entre las hierbas y corrió tras ella con un viento feroz azotándole las mejillas. De repente, se detuvo y lanzó un hechizo hacia la serpiente, pero éste se perdió entre los árboles.

A su espalda, donde había estado la serpiente, un par de lobos aullaban con fervor. Muchos pinos permanecían de pie alrededor de la cañada, pero con hojas color marrón, y la hierba que se encontraba alrededor de éstos estaba aplastada. Por allí había pasado la serpiente.

Ginevra se quedó al acecho del peligro durante unos instantes, pero lo único que se movía era la vegetación… y la niebla. Corrió hasta donde había dejado su mochila y la levantó del suelo. La luz de la luna proyectó una leve sombra del cuerpo de la muchacha cuando ésta se detuvo frente a una roca, sobre la cual descansaba un medallón. Éste era ovalado y de oro, y llevaba pequeñas piedras de cristal incrustadas sobre el cuerpo tallado de una serpiente.

A Ginevra le pareció un medallón tan bello como turbador. ¿Habría pertenecido a alguien? ¿Serviría para algo? En ese momento se le ocurrió una pregunta más perturbadora: ¿había llegado allí por mera casualidad o le había sido enviada por alguna razón? Si Ginevra había aprendido algo de su vida como bruja era tratar la magia con mucha prevención.

_¿Debería llevarla conmigo?_, se preguntó.

Si se la llevaba tendría que estar atenta ya que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera peligrosa. La tomó entre sus manos y contempló por unos instantes.

_Quizá pueda proporcionarme algún poder_, decidió guardándola en la mochila.

La cañada estaba muy apartada de los alrededores, por lo que no había peligro en acampar allí. Tras tirar algunas mantas al suelo, se acurrucó entre ellas y se quedó dormida.

**2**

**El arroyo Émegha**

El sol salió a la mañana siguiente con un maravilloso arco iris como compañero. El aire era fresco, agradable y muy frío; aún había nieve en las orillas del río Anora y los charcos que la lluvia había dejado a su paso estaban completamente helados. Después de desayunar un par de empanadas de calabaza, Ginevra guardó las mantas en la mochila y emprendió el camino hacia Daret.

Las borrosas huellas de los lobos, y las marcas que la serpiente dejó al pasar, se perdían al final del sendero. El camino era un poco peligroso, la vegetación se hacía más salvaje conforme las precipitaciones se lo permitían y, los animales más salvajes salían a cazar sin compasión. Pero a pesar de sus imperfecciones, era el camino más rápido para atravesar el río Anora.

El río Anora era uno de los pocos lugares donde se permitía la cacería de lobos. Todavía se contaba la leyenda de que los lobos, así como los hombres lobo, era un símbolo para el lado oscuro. Algunos decían que una nube de desgracias y mala suerte cernía sobre quien pisara aquella tierra, pero para Ginevra no eran más que mitos absurdos. Aunque hacía poco que recorría aquel lugar, no le tenía miedo, y cada vez que creía conocer todos sus secretos, sucedía algo que le hacía cambiar de opinión, y esta vez lo había provocado la aparición del medallón.

Caminó a paso firme, y las huellas de los lobos pronto quedaron atrás, sustituyéndose así por la de los centauros. Al anochecer llegó a los alrededores de una cañada, detrás de la cual se podía ver el arroyo Émegha a lo lejos. Alimentado por ciento de afluentes, el arroyo era una fuerza brutal que batallaba contra las piedras y rocas que se interponían en su camino.

Ginevra acampó entre las raíces de un árbol enorme a pocos metros del arroyo y contempló la luna durante unos minutos antes de acostarse.

Durante el siguiente día, cada vez hizo más frío. Tuvo que colocarse la capa que traía dentro de la mochila.

Ginevra caminaba deprisa y prestaba mucha atención a la fauna que le rodeaba. Poco después del mediodía oyó los aullidos de los lobos a no más de cien metros de distancia. El sendero la condujo hacia unas pequeñas elevaciones, las cuales dejaban entrever muy a lo lejos al pueblo Daret.

Delante de la muchacha se extendía el valle de Palancar que tenía el aspecto de un pergamino desplegado. Del otro lado de aquel valle se encontraba Daret, que desde lejos se veía como un conjunto de casas color marrón de cuyas chimeneas salía humo gris. Desde la altura de las pequeñas elevaciones a los lados del valle, las granjas eran manchas deformes apenas más grandes que una mano, y sus alrededores se escondían tras la densa niebla. Ginevra sólo sabía que el arroyo Émegha pasaba por debajo de aquel pueblo y desembocaba en el río Geha.

Ginevra dejó el promontorio y, empuñando su varita, echó a andar sendero abajo. Cuando llegó al valle, el crepúsculo descendía lentamente sobre el lugar y desdibujaba las formas y los colores hasta convertirlos en masas grises. Las luces de Daret brillaban a la luz del atardecer y las casas proyectaban sombras alargadas entre la neblina. Además de Nilead, Daret era el único pueblo aislado de Hogwarts al cual pocos estudiantes se animaban a visitar.

El pueblo consistía en muchas casas amontonadas una al lado de la otra, alejadas de las tiendas de comercio, las cuales estaban del otro lado. Las casas tenían pequeños porches donde los niños se reunían a jugar con sus juguetes de madera. Los hombres llegaban del río Geha con sus varitas empuñadas sonriendo con torpeza, mientras las mujeres, escondidas bajo sus capas, utilizaban hechizos para preparar la comida y limpiar las casas.

La muchacha fue en zigzag entre los habitantes que caminaban de un extremo a otro del pueblo hasta la tienda de un alquimista amigo de su familia.

Ginevra abrió la puerta. La espaciosa tienda era cálida y estaba iluminada por docenas de velas que flotaban en el techo. A su derecha, un gran mostrador cruzaba la habitación de un lado a otro y detrás de éste se encontraba un hombre de aspecto pálido y robusto, el cual estaba escondido bajo una capa negra.

Blodwyin esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Ginevra.

—Vaya, si tenemos aquí a la señorita Weasley. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Para nada bien.

El alquimista tenía pinta de buen hombre e incluso su padre le confiaría su vida, pero por estos lugares no era bueno confiar.

—Me sorprende —admitió Blodwyin mientras limpiaba el mostrador—. ¿Has venido por ayuda?

—Sí —reconoció Ginevra.

—En ese caso, ¿qué es realmente lo que necesitas?

—Necesito mostrarle algo —susurró Ginevra, acercándose más al mostrador. El hombre levantó la vista y esperó.

Sacó el medallón de la mochila y lo apoyó con delicadeza sobre el mostrador. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva con brusquedad.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En los alrededores del río Anora.

Blodwyin lo agarró entre sus manos y contempló por un instante.

—Es… Es el medallón de Slytherin —balbuceó el hombre, dejándolo nuevamente sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Qué? —replicó Ginevra son sorpresa.

—Lo que oyes —musitó Blodwying—. Es el medallón de Slytherin. Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo llego al río Anora, si se supone que estaba en manos de… quien tu sabes.

Ginevra pasó por alto el comentario y preguntó:

— ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo me llevaría volar hasta Hogwarts?

—Un par de horas, si es que sabes volar.

— ¿Podría usted prestarme una escoba? Mi padre se la devolverá sana y salva, y si no es así, le daré el dinero que haya pagado por ella.

—No es necesario —dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una Nimbus 2000 de debajo del mostrador—. Si se rompe, no hay problema, no tiene mucho valor.

Ginevra agarró la escoba y guardó su varita en la mochila.

—Se lo agradezco. Pronto tendrá noticias de mí.

—Espero que así sea —dijo con entusiasmo—. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

—No lo dude.

Ginevra salió de la tienda con paso firme y se subió a la Nimbus 2000.


End file.
